Protect My Love
by Luna Kattalakis
Summary: OC  Jessica has been trained to be the protector and servant of Yami, but what happens when her heart becomes involved in her duties? Rated M for future adult language, violence, and themes.  my line breaks have been lost, so im sorry if its confusing
1. Chapter 1

"What do you know about me?" the words from a deep voice assaulted my ears, and his purple eyes searched for my red ones that were hidden by my black hair with fear and wonder. His jaw clenched and unclenched as I stood in front of him with an innocent smile. "I said what do you know."

"I heard you, Pharaoh." His eyes widened and the quick intake of his breath told me he wasn't expecting me to know that title without a millennium item. "Oh don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or Yugi. In fact, I'm here for the exact opposite reason." I slid up the sleeve on my left arm and showed the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics are tattooed on me that run up my arm.

"I can't read that…" the look of frustration on his face turned to sadness and hopelessness.

"I'm aware you can't Pharaoh." I bow to him and keep my head down as I speak again to him. "They say "Jessica, defender and servant of her Pharaoh. Should she fail in any of her duties, she will be forever banished into the Shadow Realm where she will, and rightly, suffer madness for all eternity.""

"For eternity? What? Why? Who are you?"

"I said my name is Jessica, Pharaoh Yami. I'm part of the family that has protected your tomb. Ishizu and Marik Ishtar are my older brother and sister. My sister told me you were in grave danger and, though I'm too young to rightfully be the protector of the great Pharaoh, I must do what I can to protect you at all costs."

"Just how old are you, Jessica?"

"Eighteen, great Pharaoh, but I won't be strong enough to really help you until I complete my training at twenty-three years." I lower myself from my bow that I held through the conversation to a kneel before him. "Should I fail you in any way, my life is yours to do with as you wish."

"You may stand, Jessica." He took a step towards me and I lowered myself so far that my forehead rested on the floor. A few more footsteps brought him even closer and my breath caught in my lungs as my heart pounded faster.

"I'm not good enough to protect you, Pharaoh…I'm sorry. Please…destroy me…I had no right to come to you without being more powerful." Every muscle in my body froze as I waited to be sent to the Shadow Realm.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jessica." His voice was closer than I thought and I jumped at the nearness and power in it. I felt his fingers run through my hair and his voice speak softly to me. "You're way too young to die, Jessica. And being young is no reason for it, either. Sit up please. You've kept your head down this entire time and I'd like to see your face clearly." I sat up but kept my face hidden behind my hair and my eyes focused on his millennium puzzle.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh." My fingers fumbled with the hem of my shirt as I spoke softly.

"And for what are you sorry?" his left hand moved forward and brushed my hair from my face as a small smile moved to his lips.

"I'm not good enough for your kindness Pharaoh." I answered and fought the urge to look at his face.

"Well you haven't done anything to make me feel otherwise, so I guess it's alright." He smiled bigger and my eyes moved on their own to see his face. My jaw dropped slightly as I stared at him. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" I jumped and looked back down at the ground. "I'm sorry Pharaoh." I thought I had lost every chance of keeping my soul when I heard Yami's deep chuckle.

"You're too hard on yourself. And will you please stop hiding your face? It's very hard to talk to you when I can't see your expressions." I nodded and slid a hair band from the pouch at my hip and put my hair into a bun.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do Pharaoh?"

"Stop calling me that, for one. And for two, I would like you to actually look at me." My eyes widened and I held my breath.

"But I can't. I stare…you're too great for someone like me to look."

"I'm no different than you."

"You're the most powerful person to ever walk the earth. You sealed away the dark magic that almost destroyed the entire world. You're _the_ great Pharaoh Yami." I looked at him with a confused and desperate look, everything Ishizu taught me about the Pharaoh was right, but she never told me he would be so nice.

"Why are you looking so confused?"

"I never thought you'd be this kind. When you were Pharaoh you were understanding but iron willed…many feared you…you're different now."

"I'm not the same man I was then."

"Who are you then?"

"I…don't know." He looked away and I could feel the depression in his energy. My heart pounded in my chest with the sadness his energy held and before I could stop myself I leaned towards him and hugged him. His body froze for a moment then I felt his arms around me. "Thank you, Jessica." He whispered into my ear. I pulled away and stared at him, I studied his face. His deep purple eyes held such pain it made my body weak.

"Forgive me my Pharaoh…I shouldn't have asked that question, nor should I have touched you in any way."

"I have no issues with it, Jessica. You're kind, and your intentions are good. So tell me something please." His fingertips glided along my cheek and jaw, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. "Would you tell me more about my past?" my eyes turned to the floor and I turned my face from him.

"I'm afraid everything I've said is almost all I know. Ishizu said in my last six months of training she would take me into the past to learn everything…but I'm nowhere near my last six months and when I will be it'll be much too late." I let out a deep sigh and searched Yami's eyes for anything other than anger or disappointment. And yet as I looked into those purple eyes I didn't see either of those…I saw hope, or maybe it was happiness. "What is that look in your eyes?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He smiled and stood up before offering a hand to me. "Would you like some help?" I took his hand and stood before dusting myself off and then dusting off the Pharaoh. He raised an eyebrow as he watched me. "I can do that, you know."

"I'm supposed to take care of you."

"You're not a slave."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"What?" he gripped me by my shoulders and stared at me, searching my eyes and face for what I meant.

"If I fail you in anything, _anything_, even if it's brining you a drink in an orderly fashion…my soul is…gone."

"That can't be right! Are you sure?" I nodded and glanced away again.

"My Pharaoh…your grip on my shoulders is painful." I squeaked and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Jessica." He dropped his hands from my shoulders and placed a hand on my cheek. "Is there any way I can free you of your service?"

"No my Pharaoh, but please…don't abuse me and I will not regret my services to you."

"Abuse you? Why would I do that?"

"Marik would if he had someone under his control like me. Not saying you're anything like my brother, but I did have to grow up with him so please my Pharaoh…forgive me if I'm afraid." I rubbed my eyes as memories of Marik toying with my mind when I was younger flooded my memory.

"What's wrong?" he rubbed his thumb across my cheek to wipe away a tear.

"Memories of a time better left in the past my Pharaoh."

"Well those times are gone, Jessica. And if I can help it they will be forever." He smiled and kissed my forehead before turning away. "Are you willing to come with me?" I nodded and took a step to the left and two behind him.

"I'm right behind you my Pharaoh."

"Please call me Yami. It's bad enough knowing your life rests on what I ask you to do, I don't want to feel like your master too." I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Yami." He turned around and offered a hand to me.

"I don't own you, and I'd like to be something other than your pharaoh." I placed my hand in his and he led me from the dark alley I led him down to get him alone to talk to him and out into the bright and busy streets.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're going to protect my grandson?" Yugi's grandpa asked me as I swept up his game shop.

"Yes sir. That puzzle of his is an extremely important part of the future of the world and he could be in big trouble. But don't worry, sir. I'm highly trained in defense, so there's no reason he should be hurt." I offered a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes and continued to sweep.

"Well as long as Yugi is safe, then I see no harm." Solomon Moto smiled at me and took the broom from me. "You won't do much good cleaning here when Yugi is at school with his friends, you know."

"I'm afraid I'm too old to attend school with Yugi, sir. And I doubt his school would let me in if I said I'm protecting him from an ancient evil."

"Oh…you just might be right. Well in that case here," he handed me a box, "Can you organize these for me? A group of kids came in yesterday and made a mess of them and I haven't gotten around to putting them in order."

"Ok." I nodded and took the box into the back of the shop.

After a couple of hours I had every card in the box organized and I took them back to the front of the shop to be inspected.

"My word! You divided them by star level, attack and defense, and type!"

"Is that not what you wanted?" I cocked my head to the side and waited.

"No no! it's wonderful!" he grinned and ran off with the box before coming back with another. "Can you do the same with these?"

"Yugi gets out of school in less than an hour and I have to walk there to make sure he's safe getting home. I'll do those tomorrow." I gave him a slight bow and walked out of the store before I wasted more time getting to the Pharaoh on time.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Yugi asked as I took his backpack from him and slung it over my shoulder.

"Forty-three minutes and twenty-seven seconds."

"Uh…why?"

"I _have_ to be sure you and Yami are protected and safe at any cost. I would die of starvation and sleep deprivation should the Pharaoh call that upon me."

"He wouldn't do that to you. He's really nice." Yugi smiled at me and nodded at his own words.

"Well I'm glad to hear that…" my voice faded with silent hopes that he's right about the Pharaoh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just hoping you're right about that. I don't know if you were paying attention when he and I were talking but my life is literally in his hands…"

"I was listening, but I still don't understand."

"My life is bound to the soul of the Pharaoh Yami. When I was born I had a mark on my back that meant it was my destiny to protect him. I don't remember exactly the rituals that happened to make me bound to be his servant because I was very little, but I know if I fail I die." Yugi stopped in front of me and his energy changed into that of the powerful Pharaoh.

"You need to let that go Jessica. Your heart is bathed in darkness and you'll remain in the shadows until you can learn to live your life."

"My life isn't mine to live…it's…yours."

"No it's not!" I flinched at the anger in Yami's voice and the heat in his eyes.

"I wish you would listen to me Yami. I mean no disrespect master but…" his hand covered my mouth before I could finish my words.

"If you call me master one more time, I'll treat you like I'm your master."

"I'm scared…"

"You should be."

"Master I…"

"WHAT did I JUST say?" Yami grabbed me by my ponytail and tugged it down so I had to look up at him before he captured my lips in a fierce kiss. After what seemed an eternity he pulled away and looked at me, my eyes were filling with tears. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. "Then why are you crying Jessica?" My body was shaking so bad all I could do was touch my trembling fingers to my lips.

"I-I n-never k-kissed bef-fore." The hard and angry look on his face softened and he brushed his fingertips over my lips.

"I'm sorry I did that then. Had I known I wouldn't have done that…I shouldn't have anyways, but you…" he paused and continued walking. I trailed behind him and we remained silent for the rest of the walk to Yugi's home.

"Jessica?" Yugi's voice called from the other side of my bedroom door.

"You can open it Yugi." The door squeaked open and Yugi took a step into my room.

"I need you to talk to Yami. Something is bothering him and I don't know what. He seems sad." I looked at him, the innocent and caring look in his eyes was determined for me to help the Pharaoh of his puzzle.

"Promise one thing please…" he nodded and I sighed, "please don't pay attention to our conversation." He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up before his energy changed again.

"Hello Jessica. I see Yugi is trying to make things right."

"He said you've seemed sad, is that right my Pharaoh?" he nodded slightly and I stood and motioned to the bed I was sitting on the edge of. "Please sit and talk with me."

"Why should I?"

"Yugi wants us to." Yami's body stiffened and he nodded before moving past me and laying face up on my bed.

"Not much talking will be done you know."

"Yugi won't take over again until we resolve this." Yami sighed and chuckled.

"Leave it to Yugi. Alright, where do you want to start?"

"I'm sorry I anger you Yami."

"No reason." he motioned with his hand to show it was nothing. "Come here." I took a step next to the bed and knelt at his side. "No no, I mean here." He tapped the bed next to him and I stared at him.

"W-why…"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I nodded and sat next to him. "To be honest, you scare me. Something about you has sparked feelings I haven't felt since I was a man long ago."

"It's because I'm female…nothing more."

"No. it's more…much more. I don't know how but I…" his hand slid to my side and his fingers trailed over my hip and down my leg. "It's _much_ more."

"Yami…what are you doing to me?"

"Touching you."

"There's more."

"What do you mean?"

"My body feels funny…" my hands shook as I reached out to touch Yami's cheek. "Your skin is so soft…" my fingers trailed over his lips. "And lips…" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"I don't know what or how I feel but I know this…you mean something more than you think."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up curled against something warm that was breathing heavily with sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up before I looked next to me and found myself in bed with the Pharaoh…a very shirtless Pharaoh.

"Oh gods!" I squeaked and jumped from the bed and covered my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I curled into a ball on the ground and managed to make my twisted form into a bow. "I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

"What are you going on about Jessica?"

"Your shirt! It's gone!"

"I know."

"I looked!" I squeaked again and trembled with shame.

"Don't be so afraid. It's fine…I'm not shy." The deep voice of Yami said smoothly. There was something else to his voice I couldn't understand, but it made my body tingle.

"Yami…can I ask you something?"

"Anything you like, as long as you lay back down with me." I stood up and crawled back into the bed with the Pharaoh, but I faced away from him.

"Why is it I feel…strange when I'm near you or look at you?"

"That depends on what you mean by strange."

"My heart feels different and my stomach feels light and my hands shake and…"

"And…?"

"Something else that I've never experienced before but I don't think it's related."

"Well based on what you've said I would say you're sexually attracted to me."

"What's sexually attracted?" I rolled over to look at him and blinked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's what made me kiss you yesterday, and what makes me want to again. As well as what made you touch my face and lips last night. It's a natural feeling you get when you like someone very much. Sometimes it's followed with sexual arousal."

"Wha…what's that?"

"Well…" Yami chucked and nibbled his lip for a second. "That's a little more…difficult to explain. Do you know what sex is?"

"No."

"This is going to be difficult. Well arousal is the anticipation of sex. Like if I were to kiss your neck you might become aroused. For you, it would be…er…how do I say this without being crude…"

"Say it?"

"Wet."

"Wet?"

"There." He pointed down my body and I blushed bright red.

"That's supposed to happen?"

"Yes." I blushed deeper red and stared into his deep purple eyes.

"What about for you?"

"Part of me gets hard." I looked at him confused and he pointed to the same area on himself as he did me.

"Why?"

"For sex. The hard part goes in the wet part and a lot of pleasure comes from that, and sometimes a baby if you're not careful. But that takes months."

"If the girl is stabbed by the hard part how is it pleasurable?"

"It's not so much a stab as it is a poke. One day you'll know what it's like, I'm sure."

"But how?"

"You're beautiful, a man will come along and you'll understand."

"But I'm bound to you, not another man."

"I couldn't do that to you."

"Why not?"

"How am I to know you want it and aren't just doing it to make me happy?"

"Oh…hmm…" I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "You could always order me to tell you the truth…that way if I lie about it I die."

"That seems cruel."

"Then…."

"I could always trust you." He chuckled softly under his breath and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Have I done anything to make you trust me yet, though?"

"You don't have to make anyone trust you. They just should until you do something wrong to them."

"Have I?"

"Not that you knew about when it happened."

"What?"

"Small things you say and do make me worry you only are attracted to me because your life depends on me." Yami sighed before leaning onto me so he was almost totally above me, staring into my eyes. "Just answer me one thing honestly. I'm not ordering you to be honest, I'm asking you."

"O…kay?"

"What do you want to do to me right now?" the calm tone in his voice didn't hold anything more than curiosity, and his eyes searched mine as I stared at him.

"Honestly…I…I want to…" I stumbled with my words and drew my brow together in frustration. The look on Yami's face turned to anticipation and I wrapped my arms around him. "I want you to hold me and…" I blushed before shyly smiling at him, "I want to…kiss…you."

"What do you feel?"

"Happiness and warmth….what do you feel?"

"Passion." His single word caught my breath in my lungs, the look in his eyes matched the word perfectly, his breath even turned slightly choppy. The longer our eye contact held, the quicker his breathing got and the closer he inched his body onto mine. "If we stay like this much longer, Jessica, I don't know how well I'll control myself. I…think it's time Yugi took over." And with that Yami rolled from on top of me, and his energy changed back to that of Yugi.

"Is everything better between you and the Pharaoh?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yes…I believe it is."

"That's great! Um…where is my shirt?"

"Here." I got off the bed and went across the room where Yami had apparently thrown his shirt last night. "Is there anything you want or need, Yugi?"

"No, I think I'm good, thank you, Jessica." Yugi grinned at me again and offered me a thumbs-up which I returned to him before going down to the game shop and sorting the cards I told Solomon I would do today.


	4. Chapter 4

"I heard some interesting conversation between you and my grandson last night." Solomon Moto stood in front of me, arms crossed, and looking very angry. "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

"I hardly talked to Yugi last night…" I stared at him extremely confused while he tapped his foot.

"I'll give you a hint, it included sex and arousal."

"I wasn't talking to Yugi about that."

"Then who were you talking to about it?"

"The spirit of the Millennium puzzle…"

"I don't believe that, and I don't want you near Yugi at night from now on." Solomon glared at me, the tension in the air grew and he turned away from me. "And I don't need your help anymore so you can just go back to your room."

"But I…never mind." I sighed and went back upstairs. I managed to wander back into my room without having to open every door to find it this time. I collapsed onto my bed and started to cry into my pillow.

"Jessica? What's wrong?" Yugi's voice called from the hallway. "Can I come in?" I sniffled and rubbed at my face.

"You don't have to ask." I sniffled again and sat up. "And your grandpa is really mad at me."

"What? Why is he mad?"

"Conversation I had with Yami…he thought it was you and me talking and he doesn't want me near you at night…which means Yami too." I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Now how am I supposed to protect you and the Pharaoh if I can't be anywhere near you at night?"

"There's more to it…isn't there?" Yugi looked at me with his eyebrow raised and a small smile at his lips.

"A little bit, but that's not what the problem is here."

"You love him."

"No I don't."

"You're lying."

"It doesn't matter if I'm lying or not. I have a duty to fulfill and by Ra I'll do it…" as I spoke the feeling I once held in saying I would protect the Pharaoh dissipated. Yugi looked at me and shook his head before stepping closer.

"Your duty isn't as important as how you feel. You have to listen to your heart. What does that tell you?"

"Is Yami listening?" I glanced at Yugi and he nodded, the look on his face determined. "He already knows what my heart wants…and we both know it's a troublesome thing."

"He asked if it's because of his fears."

"Among other things, yes."

"He wants to know what other things."

"The fact that anything he and I do…it's still with your body. I can't ever truly be his if it's not his body I'm giving in to, and vice versa." I rubbed at my eyes as new tears threatened to spill.

"He says he's sorry about that." Yugi sat next to me on my bed and he looked at me with bright and happy eyes. "But don't hold that against him. It's not his fault and he should be happy too…maybe even more than anyone else…he has to save the world again, you know." I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I know. But Yugi how would you feel if you knew things were happening with your body that you can't control or feel?"

"If he's in charge and asks me not to pay attention to the outside I don't really consider it my body."

"Does that include intimate behavior?"

"Are you two already there?"

"Not exactly…"

"Just don't leave marks on my body and we can call it good ok?" he grinned at me and stood up. "Just don't hurt him." I stared at the seriousness of Yugi's voice and face.

"I wouldn't want to…don't think I really could." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Crying makes me sleepy."

"Then don't cry anymore." The smooth voice of the Pharaoh whispered in my ear. I jumped and stared at him with wild eyes.

"I didn't feel your energy change!"

"I haven't taken over Yugi's body. I'm still a spirit, I'm just not in the puzzle."

"Can you feel stuff touching you?" I blinked and stared in amazement that I could see through him.

"Not really, it just feels weird. But at least this way I can talk to you without Yugi having to be the messenger." Yami chuckled and watched as Yugi went to the computer desk and surfed the internet. His eyes held a kindness to them that made me stare with my head cocked to the side. Yami turned to me and blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, my Pharaoh." I nervously played with my hair and stared at the screen Yugi was studying. "What happens if I fall for you?" I whispered softly. The silence from Yami made me wonder if he heard me until he turned on the bed to face me totally.

"Well…I guess the question now is, have you?"

"I'm not sure."

"When Yugi's grandpa said he didn't want you near Yugi at night, what was your first thought?"

"Um…well…I was angry because the conversation wasn't with or about him, but then I was sad because it meant I can't see you." I blushed and flipped my hair forward so my face was hidden from view. Yami fell back on the bed and sighed.

"It's been a long time since I've had a situation like this, and I can't say it was ever like this. I was pharaoh so naturally relationships were more complex."

"Did you ever have one?"

"Many, but usually if I spotted a girl I wanted she'd be mine and in my bed in a matter of minutes."

"So it was more for sex than a relationship?"

"It was a difficult time, a world being destroyed by monsters, war, anything you could think of. Relationships weren't exactly on my list of things to do." I stared at Yami, a feeling of anger and sadness took over me and a knock rang loudly on my door. Yugi's grandpa walked in with an angry look to his face.

"Yugi I want you in your room now, it's late."

"Ok grandpa!" Yugi said happily before turning off the computer and waving to me. "Good night Jessica!"

"Good night Yugi." I nodded to Yami and curled into a ball on my bed when they left. _War and monsters…not much unlike today. Ishizu was right, tomb keepers are only to serve the pharaoh. _I thought bitterly to myself. "Well fine." I said to myself as I rolled off my bed and dug through the drawer next to it. I found a pair of scissors and used them to pry open the window in my room and climbed out. I dropped down to the street below and ran to the store a few blocks away.

When I returned to my room and had my window closed and locked once again I took the scissors and the small bag I got from the store into the bathroom. I held onto a large chunk of my hair and cut it off. I continued until my long waist length hair was short and choppy, just below my ears. Then I pulled the box from my bag and pulled out the small bottle and packs of chemicals. I mixed them together and began to streak my hair with the same purpleish color that's in the Pharaoh's. Just as I finished dying the entire section of my bangs a soft knock on the door echoed.

"Jessica? Are you ok in here? You've been awfully quiet and it's been a long time since I saw the light come on." Yugi said softly from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Yugi, I'll be out in just a moment." I finished drying my extremely short and freshly dyed hair with a towel and brushed it before opening the door. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"What did you do to your hair?"

"I felt like I needed a change."

"It looks nice!" Yugi said with a huge smile just before his energy shifted and Yami was glaring at me. He grabbed my by my wrists and drug me into my room where he closed the door behind us and crossed his arms.

"What the hell is this?"

"Well, it's a room and…"

"Don't get brave with my now, Jessica. What the hell did you do to your hair!"

"I cut and dyed it with the same color in yours. If I'm your servant I should look like your servant."

"I don't own you!"

"That doesn't matter. It is my destiny to serve you and I shall."

"What is this about? I thought I made it clear I don't want to feel like I own you and you have your own life."

"You also made it very clear how you feel about relationships."

"What?" he took a step closer to me and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and ran my fingers through my slightly damp hair.

"I quote 'it was a difficult time, a world being destroyed by monsters, war, anything you could think of. Relationships weren't exactly on my list of things to do' those exact things are still going on now, so why should I kid myself?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Ah, but it's what you said." I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "It's just upsetting that I thought Yugi might have been right, that I could follow my heart." I shrugged and smiled at him. "Oh well right?"

"Jessica you don't understand what you're saying. I was a different man then. I didn't realize how important is to have people who care about you. How nice it would have been to have a woman who loved more than my body."

"And if we were in the past, I would be a slave girl and you would do nothing more than use me occasionally when you were lonely." I rested my face on my hands and sighed. "And that's all I ever have been and will be. So I'm sorry if hearing you say that upset me, but I got hopeful thinking I could have a life like a real person."

"You have a lot to learn Jessica…I would like you to talk to you tomorrow about this. Yugi needs his sleep and he's not supposed to be near you right now so good night." Yami turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to loud pounding on my door and a voice yelling from the other side.

"Jessica! It's 12 o'clock! You and I are going to talk now so get up because I'm coming in!" Yami opened my door and closed it behind him with a really mad look on his face. "Are you trying to avoid me? Don't tell me you were still asleep."

"Well I was asleep, and I'm not avoiding you, Pharaoh, I'm just avoiding the conversation we're about to have."

"Well that's about to end so get ready." He walked over and sat next to me. "When I told you about my avoiding relationships in my past, don't you think I wanted you to know I regret some of the choices I had made?"

"No, I didn't think about that. All I thought about was the angry voice of my father telling me I'm a tomb keeper and all I'll ever be is a tomb keeper."

"You're more than that. But before I get on a rant, tell me about your family. I want to understand how you grew up before I get too angry."

"I have the same father as Ishizu and Marik, but not the same mom. Their mother died after having Marik, and our father made a journey to the surface to find a new wife. You see, tomb keepers want to have many children so the Ishtar line can continue. Well my mom died when I was three so I don't really remember her, but I know I'm only a year younger than Marik. After that I don't remember very much about my father, Ishizu took care of me for the most part." Yami stared at me for a while before clearing his throat and nodding.

"Continue, please."

"When I was seven Ishizu told our father about the mark on me and he was angry. The Pharaoh's protector has always been a male so for me to have the mark made him very angry and he wanted me killed, but Ishizu reminded him if I died and if the Pharaoh returned, he would have no protector." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment before continuing with my eyes closed. "A few months later father took me into the dark depths of the tomb and I went through the ritual to become the protector. After I hit puberty my father began to abuse me because…well…" I looked down to my D-cup breasts and sighed. "More evidence of me being female. But soon after Marik banished him to the shadow realm and then left, so I did too, I knew you had returned, and I needed to find you. I had hoped my life would be better once I met you."

"Has it been?"

"Yes."

"Jessica, do you know why it upsets me so much that you got so…pissed off at me?"

"No my Pharaoh."

"The pain in your eyes as soon as I said relationships weren't on my list of things to do was awful, but I ignored it. I thought it had to do with something you were thinking about. And to find you with your hair cut off and dyed, I thought you had totally lost it. But more than anything…is the fact that I _do_ want you, Jessica. Honestly, I would lay you down on this bed and take you right now. But I won't. You know in my past I wasn't exactly a one woman man, and I don't expect you to think I am now." He placed his hand on my cheek and a smile spread across his lips. "But I would be lying to you if I said I didn't find you stunning."

"Why do you want me, of all people? With your power and presence anyone would fall to your feet."

"I don't know that anyone would understand me like you."

"You will never know until you try, my Pharaoh. And besides, if I get involved with you and it gets recorded, people who read about this later will look down upon you for getting involved with a tomb keeper and tainting the purity of the name for reasons other than sex."

"Honestly…I don't care." Yami kissed my forehead before laying down onto my bed. "The world isn't run by a pharaoh anymore, so I don't understand why the same rules have to apply."

"Even if you were a British king, it would be looked down upon because I would be a common person and you royalty."

"You have this drilled into your head that I can't be with anyone except high status people, don't you?"

"I…yes…yes I do." I sighed and laid down next to him. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"I want to ask the same thing you did me…what would you do to me right now?" I stared at the ceiling nonchalantly and waited for him to reply. He lay silent for several minutes before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"I would erase all of your issues of a relationship with me from your mind and then make you mine in every way." His voice was thick with what I assumed was lust and I rolled onto my side to look at him. The fire in his eyes grew and I blushed at his words.

"Yami…?" he rolled to his side to face me and nodded. "Why don't you just dominate me? I can sense you want to. You want to be more rough than what you're describing…but you're not. Why?"

"It's not fair to you for me to be so animalistic towards you and your body. I honestly don't want to hurt you it's just…." He rolled onto his back again and placed a hand on his Millennium puzzle. "It's too much for me to ask of Yugi. I've waited 5,000 years, I can wait more."

"Hmm…" I look at Yami's puzzle and slowly reach out to touch it.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't….knooow…" I said in a dreamy voice. As soon as my skin touched the cold metal of the puzzle everything went black and I felt like I was falling through the blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a strange place that was filled with stone staircases going in every direction. I looked around and tried to figure out what happened as I stood up and wiped the dirt from my dress. As far as I could see this place was filled with nothing but doors and stairs, and I had no hope of getting out of this crazy place alive. I took a deep breath and started to walk through the mysterious place.

"Jessica?" I heard the soft voice of Yugi call from somewhere behind me. I turned to see him walking towards me with a confused look on his face. "How did you get here?"

"I have no idea where 'here' is, to be honest."

"You're inside the puzzle." Yugi motioned to the hundreds of rooms and staircases. "Well, to be more precise you're inside Yami's mind."

"I what?" I looked around and was suddenly consumed with interest. "Why is it this way? Is there a way out? Does he know I'm here?"

"There's a lot about his past he doesn't know, so his mind is a maze. Yes, and probably." Yugi grinned at me and offered a thumbs-up. "There's nothing to worry about, Jessica. I'll get him and he'll help you out." And with that Yugi disappeared. I sighed and walked through this place…no…Yami's mind, with my own mind racing with questions.

I gave up going though rooms and sat on one of the staircases and looked around at the pure vastness of the Pharaoh's mind. All I could think about was how hard it must be for him to have so many questions about his own life. With a deep sigh I rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes for a few minutes, the time I spent wandering in the Pharaoh's mind exhausted me and the longer I waited the less hope I had of Yami ever finding me. It felt like hours before I finally began to drift to sleep.

In my dream Yami was running from a giant monster that moved so fast it was nothing more than a light blue blob to my eyes. Everywhere Yami ran the blob shot with some sort of fireball. And with each step I could see him getting more tired, while the blob circled him. Suddenly Yami turned around and ran back the other way, only for the blob to swoop down and trip him. Now Yami lay face down and the blob landed. Slowly it took shape and I could see it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I screamed as it began to charge for it's white lightning attack and I ran between Yami and the monster.

"He won't save the world so give up." The Blue Eyes said to me.

"I won't! I can't!" I cried as I stood with my arms spread wide to protect Yami.

"You can."

"You can't talk! So shut up!" suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Yami's face smiling at me.

"It's a dream…it's not supposed to make sense. But you need to wake up, Jessica. Wake up so we can talk."

"Wake up Jessica." I opened my eyes to see Yami looking at me worried.

"Where am I?" I looked around and saw lots of door and stairs. "Oh right…Yami's mind." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"I don't know that, Jessica. It took me a long time just to find you. Yugi said you were by the black door with gold trim.." Yami sighed and shook his head. "They're all black with gold trim."

"It doesn't help I walked around for a while after he left." I blushed a little and looked around. "Your mind is so vast…so confused…" I looked into the Pharaoh's eyes and saw the sadness he held in them.

"I know. I've spend hours…days…months…walking through these halls and all I ever find are more mysteries." Yami looked away from me and stared at a spot on the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if it'll ever end."

"Yami…" I cupped his face in my hands and made him look at me. "It'll all work out just fine. I promise." I smiled and hugged him. "You don't have to worry ok?" his body staid rigid for several moments before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, Jessica." He whispered to me as he pulled away and ran a finger along my jaw line with a soft touch. "You give me some hope I'll figure out my past. It's nice." Yami stood up and began to walk away from me. "Come with me, you can't stay here for too long. It's maddening, believe me."

"Yami wait!" I stood up but crossed my arms and made no move to follow him. He turned around and looked at me with a look of both anger and confusion.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave yet."

"You have to."

"No I don't. I'm not going anywhere until you and I talk." I leaned up against a wall near me and waited for him to come back to me.

"What do you want to talk about, Jessica?" Yami asked with irritation in his voice.

"Will it hurt Yugi for me to stay here?"

"I seriously doubt it. He hardly notices I'm here so he probably doesn't feel you here."

"Then I'm staying here. I'll do more good in here than I ever will do out there. At least here I can try and help you figure out your past and explore your mind." I shuddered and looked around. "Though that does sound terribly invasive…"

"Do you realize the longer you stay here the harder it'll be for you to escape?"

"I don't care, my Pharaoh. I feel like this is what I'm supposed to do." My eyes held a fire in them that I never felt before. Yami sighed and nodded.

"If that's what you feel is best then you can stay…" his voice drifted and he turned away from me. "I'll try and find you later, but now I need to talk to Yugi." Slowly he vanished in front of me, and again I was alone in the labyrinth of his mind.

I wandered around the Pharaoh's mind for a long time. How long…I have no way of knowing. I just know when Yami returned he looked exhausted, and he said only one phrase to me before going to his bedroom.

"Battle City will determine the fate of the world."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, Jessica. Battle City has been one hell of a tournament." Yami said with a shy smile.

"Well…how has it been? How long has it been? How far are you in the tournament?" I ran over to him and studied his face.

"It's been several weeks, Jessica. We're almost finished. Mai and Marik duel next, and I'm afraid. Marik is extremely evil and will stop at nothing to win." Yami froze and looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I know he's your brother and I don't want to speak ill of him but-" I held a finger to his lips and shook my head.

"That monster is not my brother. My brother was a good person. Please my pharaoh…do anything you have to in order to bring him back and save the world." My red eyes searched his for any sign of reassurance and I received a hot and lustful look instead. Yami used both of his hands to capture mine with the finger pressed to his lips and he held my hand still while he gently nibbled on the pad of my finger. "Pharaoh!" I gasped as electricity shot through my body.

"Forgive me Jessica but I can't help…" Yami cleared his throat and blinked a few times before letting my hand go. "It's difficult to have you here where I can actually feel you and still not be able to…well you know."

"I understand, my Pharaoh but what if…" I took a deep breath and took a step closer to him, leaving just enough space between our bodies to torture our senses. "What if I think I want to?"

"Are you afraid of it?"

"Not at all." I nibbled my lower lip in slight embarrassment and blushed. "Please Yami?" I felt his hand slide to my cheek and I leaned in to his touch, which added more electricity to my body.

"Come with me, Jessica. I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered softly to me before leading me through his mind.

"If I start to do something you're afraid of or don't like, tell me to stop and I will, ok?" Yami asked as he pulled the shirt from his lean body. I nodded and watched the way his muscles moved as he climbed onto the bed I already was in. "How do you want to do this?" his eyes held a genuine concern to them as well as the heat that made my body tingle.

"I have no idea Yami." I said as my gaze lowered to his chest and slowly down the rest of his body. "It's wonderful." I whispered.

"Before we do anything else do you want to explore my body to be sure you're really ok with this?" his cheeks turned a light pink and he smiled a bit at me when I looked up to him. "I feel strange asking that." He chuckled as he ran his fingers though my short hair.

"Yes please." I blushed brightly and watched as he didn't make a move to take off the rest of his clothing, he just laid down onto his back and smiled at me.

"Explore at your own pace, Jessica. If you're curious or want help with something just ask." He kissed my cheek softly and I nodded before l dipped my head down to kiss his chest. I trailed kisses over his chest and up to his neck, when I heard him gasp slightly I slid my tongue over the spot on his neck right at the corner of his jaw and he gripped the sheets below us.

"Are you ok Yami?" I whispered softly into his ear.

"Extremely so." He groaned softly under his breath and I looked down his body to see his hand on his pants rubbing the bulge that lay there.

"What are you doing?" I watched with fascination as the bulge grew larger and more rigid with each pass of his fingers.

"Giving myself some pleasure while you tease my senses." He ended his sentence with a moan deep in his throat, a sound that I instantly wanted to make him do on my own. I pushed his hands aside and began to undo his belts and button until all that was left was his zipper.

"So this will show me…um…"

"Do you want to know what it's called?" he raised an eyebrow at me as I slowly pulled his zipper down, but kept my eyes focused on him. I nodded shyly and turned to peek at the part I revealed. I gasped and pushed his pants down more so I could get a better look.

"It's…amazing." I gasped and gripped it gently, my fingertips didn't even touch. "It's…huge!" I looked to him with slightly fearful eyes. "This is supposed to go in me?" Yami chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry it'll only hurt for a second, and that's if I don't help you. And it's called a penis or a cock, or a dick. Honestly you can call it anything you want." He groaned as his hips rocked causing his cock to move in my hand. "Please don't just hold it, it's killing me." He gasped through half lidded eyes as I moved my hand up and down. I watched his face in wonder and amazement . "Jessica, please. This is torture."

"So what do we do?" I blinked and watched as Yami sat up and turned to me, his fingers trailed over my body and slowly removed my clothes. I blushed as Yami kissed my neck and his hand slid down my body to my core. "Ah!" I jumped slightly and stared at him as he slid a finger inside.

"Are you ok?" every muscle in his body froze and he stared at me. I blushed and nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Wasn't expecting that." I giggled a bit and gasped as Yami climbed on top of me and pressed the tip of himself to me.

"Last chance, Jessica. This is kind of the "point of no return" if you catch my drift." Yami whispered softly to me. I nodded slowly and slid my hand to the back of his head and pulled him to me to kiss him just as I was pulled into pure ecstasy.

"Yami?" I whispered as I poked his cheek. He fell asleep a few minutes after we finished and had been asleep for at least an hour. "Yami didn't you say Mai and Marik duel today? You'll miss it if you don't wake up."

"Huuh?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking about the room. "Oh shit the duel!" he rolled out of the bed and scrambled around the room and yanked his clothes on quickly. "I'll see you after the duel ok?" he gave me a thumbs- up and vanished.


	8. The End ver 1

I wandered around the Pharaoh's mind I came across a door and opened it, as I opened the door my eyes were assaulted by a black swirling mass. I saw a blonde woman chained by a couple of duel monsters and my brother's evil side beginning to call out an attack with the Winged Dragon of Ra. Suddenly a blonde boy ran onto the duel arena and I turned to see the Pharaoh scream at the boy just as I was sucked back into the puzzle and blasted into the wall across from the door.

"Damn it all to hell!" I jumped up and lunged back though the door just in time to see the blast from Ra coming straight at Yami. "Yami NOOOOO!" I cried and lunged between the blast of Ra and the Pharaoh. I heard Yami scream my name just as Ra's blast pounded into my chest. Time felt as if it slowed and each second that ticked by felt like hours of agony. Slowly Ra's blast ended and I collapsed. My world turned black and my body felt weightless.

"Jessica? Jessica!" I heard the Pharaoh scream from somewhere beyond the darkness. I tried to move, to breathe, but my chest felt heavy and my breath died in my lungs. "JESSICAAAAAAA!"

"She's gone Yami…." Yugi whispered softly.

"No she's not! You're lying! She's NOT gone!" Yami screamed again and again.

Through the darkness I ran, trying to make it back to Yami. With each step my legs felt heavier and my heart pounded, but my chest was still too heavy for me to breathe. I kept running until I could see light through the darkness. As I neared the light I could see the Pharaoh sobbing with Yugi's hand on his shoulder. I lunged through the light and looked around, totally confused as I saw my body laying on the ground.

"Jessica come back…" Yami mumbled under his breath as he held onto my body.

"Yami up here!" I screamed as I floated over my body. Yami looked up and his eyes widened.

"Jessica? You're ok?"

"No…" I clutched at my throat. "I can't breathe. And well…" I pointed down to my body that he was holding. "I can't get back. Yami…I'm scared."

"Jessica…no…no I won't let you die!" he screamed as I kept going farther away from him. He jumped up and reached out to grab my hand and I shook my head.

"I think this is what I was supposed to do, Yami. I helped you…now please…save my brother and the world." I moved to him and hugged him one last time before fading away. "Goodbye my sweet Pharaoh."

A/N: I'm going to do a different ending as well as with this one, since I'm sure nobody (including myself) expected it to end this way. So if you're not a fan of this ending there will be a "happy ending" just around the corner.


	9. The End ver 2

I wandered around the Pharaoh's mind I came across a door and opened it, as I opened the door my eyes were assaulted by a black swirling mass. I saw a blonde woman chained by a couple of duel monsters and my brother's evil side beginning to call out an attack with the Winged Dragon of Ra. Suddenly a blonde boy ran onto the duel arena and I turned to see the Pharaoh scream at the boy just as I was sucked back into the puzzle and blasted into the wall across from the door.

"Damn it all to hell!" I jumped up and lunged back though the door just in time to see the blast from Ra coming straight at Yami. "Yami NOOOOO!" I cried and lunged between the blast of Ra and the Pharaoh. I heard Yami scream my name just as Ra's blast pounded into my chest. Time felt as if it slowed and each second that ticked by felt like hours of agony. Slowly Ra's blast ended and I collapsed. My world turned black and my body felt weightless.

"Jessica? Jessica!" I heard the Pharaoh scream from somewhere beyond the darkness. I tried to move, to breathe, but my chest felt heavy and my breath died in my lungs. "JESSICAAAAAAA!"

"She's gone Yami…." Yugi whispered softly.

"No she's not! You're lying! She's NOT gone!" Yami screamed again and again.

I pushed my way through the darkness, though I felt the shadows grabbing at my feet. They ripped at the flesh of my arms and legs and still I pressed on. "I won't die yet, my mission's not done." I growled at the shadows, my red eyes flashing with my inner power. The shadows slowly crept up my body until they were lashing at my face and I threw my arms out, a bright golden light formed a shield around my body. "Your darkness will taint me no more! I've found the light and that light is my Yami!" I screamed as the shadows dissipated and I was sucked by an unseen force away from the darkness.

"Please come back Jessica…please…" Yami sobbed as he held onto my body.

"I'll take over now Pharaoh…you try and rest please." Yugi said just before laying me down flat on the ground. I twitched my fingers slightly and I heard the gasps of several people and one voice ruin the moment.

"It's just a reflex, guys. She's still gone."

"Shut up Duke! Don't make it worse!" Yugi screamed at the guy. Slowly I managed to part my lips and speak.

"Yea you ass…this was my big moment and…aahh" I winced as Yami took over Yugi's body again and hugged me tight. I opened my eyes and saw his face red and tear stained.

"Don't you ever do something like that again!" he sobbed into my chest. "I thought I lost you…"

"And let you run off with someone else? No way, you're stuck with me for a while." I grinned and blushed. "If that's ok with you, I mean." Yami grinned and nodded happily at me, still no letting go.

"Uh…hey Yug, who is dis girl anyway? How come you never told us 'bout her?" the blonde boy Yami protected earlier asked as he looked confused from me to Yami. Yami looked up to him with a chuckle before answering.

"Well Joey, she's Marik and Ishizu's sister. She's supposed to be my protector and as you saw, she's excellent at it." Yami looked at me again, this time with softness in his eyes. "And she means more to me than I can begin to explain." With that everyone introduced themselves to me. I tried to stand up but fell over and sighed.

"Well this sucks." I laughed and saw Mokuba walk over to me.

"Not to worry, Jessica. We'll have you looked at by doctors right away!" he grinned and ran off.

"I hate to interrupt the festivities but I have a tournament to finish so if you all would get off my platform I'd like to continue now. Or do you forfeit the competition now?"

"Oh shut up Kaiba we're goin'!" Joey yelled before he and Yami helped me stand up. I looked up and saw my sister run over and take me from them.

"You two have a tournament to finish, I'll take her to the doctors. Please my Pharaoh, you need to save the world!" Ishizu said as she helped me to the elevator. "I'm proud of you Jessica. You were strong and brave and you fought the darkness with great strength. Our Pharaoh is lucky to have you."

"That means I can really be with him?" I gasped and leaned against a wall to look at my sister. She nodded and opened the door to the room I'll be kept in.

"That means as long as you and the Pharaoh are happy together no one can stop you."


End file.
